Okie Dokie Loki
by The Wholocked Pony
Summary: Loki leaves Asgard for Equestria when he gets sick of being mistreated. Pinkie Pie loves new ponies and this mysterious green stallion should make a great new buddy! Pinkie seems to be his only friend though because everypony else seems scared of him. Will Loki learn how to fit in, or will Thor ruin his happiness again? First fanfic sorry if summary sucks! please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1: off to Equestria

Okie Dokie Loki

My First Fanfic

A/N Sorry if paragraphing is poor or if the layout is awful,I have to use notebook untill I can get Microsoft Word! :(

Please forgive all mistakes because like I said it is my first Fanfic...

I unfortunately do not own any characters,all rights go to Marvel and Hasbro. I only own the plot of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summary

Loki leaves Asgard for Equestria when he gets sick of being mistreated. Pinkie Pie loves new ponies and this mysterious green stallion should make a great new buddy!

Pinkie seems to be his only friend though because everypony else seems scared of him after he lashed out at Pinkies' Welcome To Ponyville Loki learn how to fit in,or will a bothersome brother ruin his happiness again?

Sorry summary sucks!Please read though!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

chapter 1

"THOR!" Loki screamed,

"What do you need brother?" said Thor aggravated,

"Please just let me out of here!"

" Our father Odin put you in a cell for a reason, I cannot let you out."

"YOUR FATHER! DON'T YOU REMEMBER I AM A MONSTER!" Loki sneered, Thor looked at the ground and sighed."Loki..." He began,but Loki cut him off

"Don't Thor just, don't..." "You know what just bring me my book. Please, the one that says 'The Nine Realms and Beyond'on it?" Whispered the dark haired man.

"Okay I will have a servant bring it to you. Goodbye brother." said Thor as he walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Equestria..." mumbled Loki as he stared at his book

"A magical world inhabited by unicorns,pegasi,and earth ponies..."

"To travel to this magical world you must chant the following incantation while a rainbow is in the sky..."

'A rainbow really?' Loki thought 'Well I guess maybe I could summon one with a spell...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later Loki was staring at a rainbow.

'well that took long enough' he thought 'Alright and now for the chanting part'

"Out of my world, into another,

trade my hands for hooves,

and head for a horses',

Give me a tail and a mane,

For I am going insane,

Open the portal,

and let me through..." he finished

"Did it work?" he whispered,

Loki sighed and threw the book at the wall,only to ungracefully stumble into a dark gaping hole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N sorry that it was short! PLease like and review and yes there will be more chapters!

Okie Dokie Loki


	2. Chapter 2: What The Hay Is Going On?

Chapter 2: What The Hay Is Going On?

A/N hopefully this chapter will be longer and btw I will be switching P.O.V every now and then but I will inform you when I do! :3

Lokis' POV

Rainbows were swirling all around me. Actually this was making me quite dizzy and nauseous.

I was getting light-headed.

I was in excruciating pain.

Maybe I messed up the spell.

Was I dying?

No, I don't think so...

The portals closing, I think, but at least that's what it looks like.

Another wave of excruciating pain flows through me. I don't know how much more of this I can handle.

WAIT! WHAT! My hands! They're not...hands? They're HOOVES! I didn't even realize how much pain this transformation would be. Then again, changing bone structure should probably hurt.

How long have I been falling? I think my head's about...to...explode...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't even know how long I've been unconscious but I do know that I don't want to open my eyes. I'm not sure why though.I just, don't. Well I might as well go ahead and face this world.

"Slowly, Loki"I tell myself.

So I do. I open my eyes,and I am in an eerie forest, but there's a cottage right by me.

"Might as well explore my new home,huh?"

I'm guessing its early morning since the sun is rising. Well yeah, then it's morning,duh.

So I sit up and then I just now realize that I'm a freaking pony,or stallion,whatever you wanna call it, I'm an equine.

"How in the name of Odin am I supposed to walk, or trot, or ehhhh something?" I whisper.

Another wave of time much worse.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" I scream "IT HURTS!"

Okay,okay, calm down it will pass,and it does, thank gods.

"Alright, time to get something to eat!And learn how to walk..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour or two I have learned how to walk and even fly a little, that's right! I have wings!And a horn. I can still do the same things with magic that I could before, but now the magic comes out of my horn.

The book did mention alicorns which are the rulers of equestria and I guess this means I am a ruler, rightful king that is,but of Asgard.

"grrrrrr" my stomach starts to grumble.

"Ah yes,food!"

"Lets find some grub!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take me long to find a bakery called 'Sugarcube Corner' nice name right? eheh.

The bell rang behind me as I entered the pink little business.

"Hi! How are ya!" An obviously eccentric pink pony said.

"WAIT! ARE YOU NEW HERE! I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU AROUND SO YOU MUST BE NEW! I'M PINKIE PIE AND I LOVE MAKING NEW FRIENDS WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?! WHATS YOUR NAME OHHH WHAT AN INTERESTING CUTIE MARK YA GOT THERE WHAT IS IT? WHOA YOU'RE AN ALICORN WHERE ARE YOU THE KING?" she finished

" I am Loki of Asgard, and the rightful ruler of you do not want to be my friend."

"Asgard? never heard of it..." "and what about your cutie mark?"

"Asgard is another realm. Now what is this cutie mark that you speak of?"

"The thing on your flank silly! Wow you really aren't from here are you? Actually I can just ask Twilight about Asgard because she knows everything about anything!"

"Oh! Well umm I do believe this thing on my errr, flank, is a ermmm, well it seems to be a shard of ice with sparks coming out of it."

"Oh cool! How did you get it, Loki?"

"Well it just appeared when I turned into a horse while traveling through a portal from Asgard to here. I guess."

Pinkie looked very confused and just had a blank stare. Great, I probably scared her off...

"Well that sure is cool!" she said suddenly with a huge smile.

"And what does it represent? Mine is balloons because I like to make people laugh and smile by throwing parties!"

Represent...ice shard...my origin,my monstrous origin. Ice,frost,the fact that I'm a frost giant was on display for everyone to see. The sparks probably represent magic I guess.

"My origin!" I blurted out "And errr, no more questions about it because it just brings back bad memories,please?"

"Okie Dokie Loki! I have PLENTY of bad memories too,so don't feel bad about it okay?"I have to admit her grin is contagious.

I'm not sure why, but I think that I can trust this Pinkie of Pies...

"Oh and mister you can't stop me from being your friend,because I'm friends with everypony! And I think that You Could be one of my very bestest friends Loki! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"Fine, but I think I need to know you better to be your friend, but can I get a sandwich?"

"Of course! What kind?"

"Ermm hayseed I guess?" I say looking at the menu.

" Coming right up!" She said enthusiastically and for the first time in a long while, I actually smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I guess that was better? idk I liked it! :3 Review please! There will be more chapters!


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Stallion

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Stallion

A/N Read and Review!Also special shout out to lilacpurple brony!

Pinkies' P.O.V

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow. Thats all I can think of right now. I watch him leave. The doors' chime rings. I watch him walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Customers come and go for the rest of the day. I'm on autopilot though. Loki. What an amazing name. Sure, I should be paying attention to my work, but all I can think about is his green coat.

It was so perfect. So unique. It was the color of the leaves on the trees in the Everfree forest, magical. And his mane. Raven black. The absolute blackest of blacks.

But the best thing about him was his eyes. Emeralds. That's what they were. They looked like the shiniest, and prettiest of emeralds. And his...

"PINKIE PIE!" Somepony screamed.

"Huh?" I say shaking my head.

"I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes!" Twilight said.

"Oh, I umm didn't see ya there Twi"

"You kept staring into space. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, ermm nothing..." I say but I think I might be blushing because my cheeks feel naturally I turn around. "What can I get for you Twi?"

"Well... umm.. Oh yeah we rescheduled the pet picnic for this afternoon because Dash is gonna go practice flying with Soarin tomorrow so...I thought I should just tell that it will be at 3:00. Is that alright? She said hesitantly

"Okie Dokie Loki Twi!" Loki, heh...

"Alright well see you then Pinkie!" She says as I hear the chimes ding to signal she . I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I was holding in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I guess that I'm the last one to get there because everyone else is there already and so is Apple Bloom. Looks like she got a goldfish.

"HI GIRLS!"

"Why hello darling!" says Rarity

"Sorry I'm a bit late, Gummy here needed a bath."

"LOOK PINKIE I GOT A GOLDFISH!" yells Apple Bloom in her cute little accent.

"Awww it's so cute whats it's name?"

"HAROLD!" she seems excited.

"cool." I say before thinking of the mysterious stallion again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I guess they are talking. I guess. But I'm just thinking of him. Will I ever see him again? Yes I will even if I have to go to the end of Equestria to find him.

"PINKIE!" Yells Twilight, again...

"Huh?"

"This is crazy! What is going on in that pink head of yours! I mean your obviously deep in thought about something! It'll help if you talk about it!"

"No. I'm fine." I whisper " Just tired I guess."

"Uh-huh" says Dash, Rarity, and TWilight say in unison.

"Well why don't you go home and take a nap to get better then. We won't mind." says Fluttershy.

"Okay, I will ,bye girls..." I say as I walk away and fake a yawn (for my act!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomorrow I will find him. No matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N thanks! read and review! :3


	4. Chapter 4: Lets meet Twilight

Chapter 4: Lets meet Twilight

A/N will probably post more since I am now on Summer break! And I dyed my whole head pink,so it's kinda like I'm Pinkie Pie...

Pinkie's P.O.V

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ummm hi Mrs. Cake, do you think I could maybe have the day off?" I mumble as I walk downstairs from my room.

"Well of course dear! but may I ask what for?" she replies

"Oh ummm well..." I didn't think this far, "I could just use a day off to relax a bit ya know? I'm feeling kinda groggy today."

"Alright dear well I hope you have a nice time relaxing I'm gonna be making that big wedding cake today but I'll save you some leftover icing!"

"Oh thanks ! I would ABSOLUTELY love that! Bye!" I say as I exit

"Bye Pinkie!" I hear Mrs. Cake call after me.

Now time to find that Loki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki's P.O.V

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How hard is it to find a house here? I got plenty of 'bits' yesterday by umm "borowing" some money from the bank...

Gods, where am I going to live... OWWWWWW!

"Oh my, I am so sorry! Oh I've never seen you before,you must be new here, well I'm Twilight Sparkle, and you are?" Says a purple, alicorn?

"Wait are you an alicorn?" I stammer

"Yes I am. I am a princess, and you are? WAIT ARE YOU AN ALICORN TOO? CELESTIA NEVER SAID THERE WAS A KING! WAIT ARE YOU CELESTIAS OR LUNAS HUSBAND? I DID'NT KNOW THEY WERE MARRIED!" She rambles

"I am Loki, king, well rightful king, of Asgard. And no, I am not married nor do I know this Celestia or Luna and I need a house."

"Okay Asgard, I think I may have read about it. Come to my palace and you can read all about Equestria while I research Asgard and find you a house." she says

"Alright , I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes we arrive at a huge crystal like tree, which must be Twilights' palace.

"Errmmm, nice place?" I say as we walk inside.

"Oh, thanks! I just recently got it because I... well its a long story, and you have reading to do so let me go fetch some history books!" She says walking away

" Have fun." I mumble somewhat sarcastically, but sarcasm comes so naturally to me.

After waitng a few minutes Twilight comes back levitating around ten or fifteen books, and theres a small dragon-like creature following her.

"Sorry for the wait, uh, Loki? I wanted to get all the books I could find for you to help. OH! And this is my baby dragon Spike!"

"Hey" The small dragon says

"He doesn't resemble the dragons that I am familiar with at all, he even lacks wings." That sounded quite condecending and rude out loud actually,then again that also comes quite naturally to me.

" I'm out, the CMC need my help with something." Spike says before throwing a glare my way.

"Well, okay Spike have fun! Ready to read Loki?" The purple equine says

" Born ready." Once again condescending

" Someone needs to pay a visit to Pinkie maybe she could make that guy more pleasant." says the small dragon as he exits the palace

Pinkie? I remember the bubbly pony. I should really talk to her again oh well I'm sure I'll see her soon in this quaint town.

" Okay well if you need anything just tell me!" says Twilight before opening a shimmery silver book encased in her magic in front of her and setting down the rest in front of me.

I don't know why but this purple mare gets on my nerves, she has only been nice to me but she is just to, I don't know , something.

"Will do." I mumble before I begin reading about Equestria

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N not as long as I hoped but I need sleep! *yawns* I hope to post again tomorrow or the next day,or the next idk soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting again

Chapter 5

A/N: I don't have anything to say, except that there needs to be more LokiPie in this world! I have found no other LokiPie fanfics except for a single oneshot! HELP! :(

Pinkies P.O.V XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"La la la, la la, Oh hey Twilight! Hows my favorite dragon and princess doing?" I say when I see her and Spike.

"Were doing great thanks! Except maybe not Spike he came back from helping the CMC covered in mud and thorns." She replies

" Those fillies are insane! They made me help them try to get their 'extreme wrestling' cutie mark, which by the way, they didn't get." Spike says using air quotes

"Umm whats extreme wrestling?" I ask

" Wrestling, in mud and leaves and thorns and other pokey things!" He replies flailing his little arms around.

"Oh, okie dokie loki!" hehe loki, HEY! I need to find him!

" Loki?" Twilight says

" Yeah I say that all the time!" I say, hopefully nonchalant

" I met a stallion who went by Loki today, he was a bit strange." She says looking away.

"Not to mention rude." Says the baby dragon rolling his eyes

"Rude?" I say

" Well a bit, maybe from the stress of just moving here though. I helped him find a house to move into today. I wonder if he's done unpacking, then again he had hardly anything with him."

" Where did he move to?" I say eagerly

" Why? You do NOT want to meet him! Believe me." Spike says

"Spike! Now you are being rude! He moved into a cottage by the Everfree forest."  
"Like by Fluttershy?" Suddenly my stomach knots up and I feel a twinge of jealousy. I don't know why though, they can be friends too, so why do I feel this?

"Sorta, Lokis' place is a stretch down past Shys' and actually a little in the woods, theres no road to it, just a dirt path, very secluded." she responds and then the twinge goes away

"Yeah try and avoid it." SPike mumbles

" I get the feeling Spike doesn't like him." I say getting antsier by the second.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, your something about to fall or what?" says Twilight

"Huh? Oh umm yeah! You might wanna go hide I know I will bye!" I lie running off in the direction of Lokis' house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finally arrive at what I believe must be Lokis' cottage but it looks empty.

"Maybe he's not home,or maybe he wouldn't want me ! I have searched all day I will talk to him again!" I tell myself

I slowly walk up to the door and knock.

I don't exactly know what happened next all I know is that the door opened, I jumped in, and am suddenly looking down on him.

"Ermm, uhh hey Loki!" I say with a probably obvious blush creeping up on my face.

"Hello Pinkie of Pies..." he says with a red face

"OH! ARE YOU SICK! YOUR FACE IS FLUSHED!Hold on!"

" I'm not sure how I could leave heheh." He says as I put my hoof on his face

"Your burning up Loki!" his head is so hot he must be ill!

" Well it may have something to do with the fact that I am currently trapped under you." he says calmly

"OH! OOPS!" I say jumping off of him "Heh sorry.."

"Its alright Pinkie." He says looking away hiding another blush, awww he's not rude hes ADORABLE!

"Would you like something to drink Pinkie? I can make tea." He offers

" Well if youre making some already I'll have a bit, thanks!"

"Have you had dinner yet?" Loki says while levitating the tea kettle infront of him

"No I haven't."

" Well I am making some soup, would you like some?"

"Oh, thanks Loki, I would love that!" I say bouncing up and down this is gonna be awesome!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I would of wrote more but I have a headache, again!

" 


	6. Chapter 6: You Learn Something New

Chapter 6: You learn something new everyday!

A/N: LOKIPIE! sorry this was late i have been on vacation! :) special shoutout to fanficfanatic5000 You are truly awesome thanks for the support:3 BTW there will be feels in this chapter!

Loki P.O.V XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about five minutes of awkward silence and the occasional eye contact I decide to break the silence, this is killing me.

"So Miss. Pinkie, uh Miss I presume. You aren't married are you?" well that was an awkward question

"Nopie dokie Loki!" she beams

"eheheh" talk about awkward... again.

"So... tell me about yourself!" I say moving the silver spoon around the empty,little bowl.

"Like my life now or my whole life?" She says with her pink head cocked to the side.

"Whole thing I guess." Well I don't have anything better to do.

"Okay brace yourself, this may be awhile. Well I grew up on a rock farm with my Mom,Dad,and two sisters. Now I love my older sister Maud, but she was like, perfect! Especially in school. My teachers and parents, and everypony else would always compare me to her, she was better than I."

sounds familiar...

"I was that awkward middle child, I mas so different from my family! They were all simple and straightfoward, and quite frankly, boring. Now they usually frowned down on me because well, I always wanted more than a rock farm I told them that when I grow up,I wanted to do something else, They were NOT happy about that!"

She clears her throat

"Also I was more creative,outgoing and a bit hmm,more mischevious than them. I was always pulling pranks on them!"

Pranks huh?

"It was all in good fun, but they scolded me and didn't appreciate it, but that didn't stop me!" When I got a bit older I rebeled against my parents a bit they wanted me to be just like Maud and I decided I had to show them I wasn't Maud! So I threw more parties and yeah the first party I ever had when I was young they liked but then they decided that parties aren't practical,and told me to stop."

She just sighed, uh oh that can't be good

" I loved parties though, they made me happy and the ponies who attended them happy. I loved to make them smile because it made me feel like I just made their day a bit brighter, and for a few seconds I felt I had a purpose, which I never felt at home."

I know that feeling too

" When I was fourteen my Mom died in a horrific rock delivery accident, sorry if I start to cry heh, and my dad lost it. He liked to pretend nothing had happened but he couldn't keep that act up. One day we were workingthe farm and he had an episode and lashed out i tried to comfort him and make him smile but he just smacked me on the head with a rock,i remember Maud rushing to my side and giving me stitches because my had had a gaping cut.'

I levitate a tissue from accros the room to her

"Thanks." she mumbles

"Everything went downhill from there I developed depression and I became Dads personal punching bag, mostly he just verbaly abused me but there were sometimes that, well, you know." she says wiping a tear and forcing a smile

"Anyway, that went on untill I was sixteen and decided I would take no more! So I packed my bags and became Mr. and Mrs. Cakes assistant and well they practicaly adopted me!Life was better I was on medication for the depression and then a few years later I met my friends I have now and well, here we are! At your place! She says beaming but her hair seems to have lost a bit of its curl

"Oh wow I had no idea, I'm sorry for asking ummm I don't have a great life either but umm yeah." i manage to stumble out, I mean how can such a happy little pony have such a sad story?

"How about you?" she says

"Huh?"

"Tell me about yourself!"

"Oh well theres a lot you might need to know first umm hold on!" I say dashing to get a book in my room.

* A few seconds later *

" Here" I say laying a book about the nine realms on the table.

" Umm you can borrow this, you only have to read about Asgard and Jotenheim really."

"Okay! I would love to learn more about you! " she says with an aparent blush on her face, wait, what?

"OH! I mean uhh ummm w-well o-o-okay." O_o

CRASH! BOOM!

"AHHHH!" Pinkie says jumping up

"I didn't even realize it was raining!" she says looking out the window

"Not just raining, this is a huge storm, one of the worst I've ever seen actually!" she clarifies

"Well you should probably just stay here t-tonight then umm I h-have the c-couch or I could sleep on the couch and you could have m-my b-bed." What is wrong with me! I don't show affection and I never stumble on my words!Gaaaaahhhh! This is annoying! Maybe I should just tell her to go,no that would be mean I don't want her to get hurt. Wait since when have I cared about someone getting hurt?

"Well, okay I'll just take the couch!" she says walking over to it

"Alright, err goodnight, if you need something just come tell me!" I say walking to my room but she's already snoring, wow, fell asleep pretty fast.

"Night...Lokiiii..." I hear mumbled

And I smile, again.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Review! Thanks hope you enjoyed that chapter! I won't be able to update for awhile because I have plans with a friend tomorrow and the next day is my parents anniversary then I have to help my Grandma move...so I will try and get one up ASAP but that might be a few days! Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7: Waffles

Okie Dokie Loki

Chapter 7 : Waffles

A/N So sorry for the lack of postings I have been very busy! (and have been lazily watching Sherlock... again), I had to celebrate my birthday and a few other birthdays! Also I am lazy as mentioned before...  
anyway lets begin shall we?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pinkies P.O.V

First thought: Where in Equestria am I?

Second thought: Oh yeah I'm at Lokis' house

Third thought: Wait why am I here? What happened? Oh yeah the storm.

Forth thought: What is that wonderful smell?

Might as well investigate. I sit up to find what may be the most amusing sight in the world. Loki is gracefully prancing around his kitchen making what appears to be waffles while humming an unfamiliar tune.

"Loki?"

"GAH!" he shouts droping the batter bowl from his magical grasp before saving it from its' messy doom.

"Gods Pinkie! You scared me to death!" He says sighing and setting down the bowl

"Oh sorry Loki, i didn't mean to." My hair seems to lose some puffiness

"Maiden Pinkie I didn't mean to upset you I'm sorry for being so harsh, I'm not good at being gentle." He whispers hanging his head and looking at me throogh his long, dark, lashes...Ehh! drool ick!

"Heh, well that waffle looks ready." talk about awkward

"Oh! Yes! The waffles! Thanks for the reminder he says tending to the burning food, wells nows my chance to wipe away that drool. Wow I wonder what made that happen?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These are delicious Loki!" I say licking away the syrup on my mouth

" Well thank you!" He says blushing thankfully thing have gotten a bit less awkward since the drool accident hehe, and he started telling all about his popular brother Thor I do need to read that book though since I don't understand half the things he's saying!

* DING DONG * chimes the door bell

" I'll get it!" I tell Loki as I bound towards the door I wonder whose there probably Derpy delivering the mail!

"Ummm Pinkie?" says Dash shocked

"Oh is now a bad time..." mumbles Fluttershy

"No umm what do you guys need?"

" Why don't you tell us what your doing here?" demands Dash

" Pinkie whose at the door?" Asks Loki

"My friends." I reply

"Now WHY are you here?" repeats Rainbow

"Oh well I just woke up and then I had waffles I came over to talk to Loki originally, because you know I love meeting new ponies, and I ended up having to spend the night!"

Both of their jaws drop

"Ummm" Shy manages

"Wait d..d.." Dash stumbles

Loki appears at the door with an emotionless face "Greetings"

" I had to stay because of the storm and I couldn't go home in that weather so I slept here, on the couch."

"Oh okay" Shy whispers

" Well Mr. and Mrs. Cake asked us to look for you because they were worried and Twi said that she thinks you may have went here yesterday so we decided to check. " Says Rainbow calmly

" Oh my! I should really get back home bye Loki!" I say stepping outside

"WAIT! Ermm I mean this isn't a forever bye right?" he says scratching his mane

"Well of course not! No matter how hard you try I will not leave you alone... EVER" I say sticking my face up to his so he can see my bug eyed crazy eyes.

"Ermm yeah okay see yeah!" He says backing into his house swiftly.

Only now do I realize that I may have made him uncomfortable by doing that... OH WELL!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A/N YAY CHAPTERZ please review! 


	8. Chapter 8: Equestria and I are in danger

**Okie Dokie Loki Chapter 8**

_**Hey Everyone, FanFicFinatic5000 here in for The Wholocked Pony. She is in no shape to be on the internet for several hours at a time, so she needed someone else to update her Fanfiction. So that's where I come in. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the next chapter of Okie Dokie Loki. And also, the story is about to pick up some!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pinkie`s P.O.V.

"Why did you sleep over at that creeps house?" Asked Dash

"Yeah, who knows what he would've done to you" Shy added

"We are friends okay? Nothing bad would've happened. It was safer in his house than out in the storm anyways! Why can't you get over it already? I just want everypony to be friends. And Loki is a new pony around here so he needs somepony to be his friend" I argued. _Even though I might have feelings for him that is more than friends..._ I thought

"Hey Pinkie, I know you really want to be his friend, but you act different around him. Is something wrong?" Asked Dash

"No of course not! I'm perfectly normal now see?" I replied. I tried to put on the biggest smile possible. But all I really could think about was... him.

As we neared Ponyville, Spike came up to greet us. "Hey guys, Ponyville needs your help!"

"Of course spike," Rainbow dash said.

"I'm in if you're in, spike!" Fluttershy said.

"What about you, Pinkie?" Spike wondered "I'm sorry spike, I can't right now. I have some more important things to worry about right now. And I have a terrible headache."

"Well what is wrong darling?" Asked Rarity, who came with spike.

"Oh, it's nothing Rarity, thanks for asking though." I replied.

"Are you sure, Pinkie?" Asked Twi

"Yeah, positive. Now please, go save everypony from whatever the trouble may be." I pleaded.

"Okay then, bye!" Shy called

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki's P.O.V.

A mysterious stallion appeared in my house just a bit ago, and I'm still stunned by what happened. My brother, Thor himself, appeared to me.

"Loki, return to Asgard now! Brother, thy doesn't belong in the land known as Equestria" Thor exclaimed "No, brother, I shall not return, absolutely negative, I haven't even said goodbye to my one and only friend here, The one known as the Pinkie of the Pies." I replied.

"As you wish, Loki. But remember this message when you are pleading to return home" Thor replied. And then he was gone.

"I won't come running back to thou!" I yelled, only to be talking to myself. I need to find Pinkie Pie. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pinkie`s P.O.V.

"Suprise, hun, we wanted to cheer ya up so we decided to throw a partay for yeh!" Applejack said in her country tone.

"Thanks!" I said. "You know how much I loooove parties" I told them.

"Well what is up with you and that loki now darling?" Rarity asked me.

"To me, he seems flashy and arrogant like he is the Prince of the world. Quite the Mischeif maker."

"Why don't any of you like him!?" I nearly yelled at them "he is a nice pony that deserves more friends than just me!"

"Its not that we don't like him..." Spike said. "He is just really mysterious..."

"And you keep sticking up for him. Why Pinkie..." Dash didn't get to finish

"Because, no matter how much you dislike loki I will still love him!" I blurted at the others. I instantly regretted what I said out of anger. Even though my best pony friends threw me a party, I ran out on them. I had to go find Loki. I had to go tell him the truth. I had to have another "okie dokie loki" moment. If only I could find him.

_**Well, thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to R&R! And if you liked, come over to my page please! Again, it's fanficfanatic5000 telling you, go lokipie! And have a great day.**_

_**Thanks! ; D**_


	9. Chapter 9: Foreshadowing chapter!

Okie Dokie Loki

**A/N: Hello I'm back! For the past 2 weeks I have been getting migraines everyday, luckily I don't have one today and I didn't have one yesterday! Maybe I won't get them anymore... OK stop babbling! Oh and did you like chapter 8 by my friend fanficfanatic5000? I loved it! Yeah it was even a surprise for me since I gave him nothing to go on! Anyway lets begin!**

Back on Asgard XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"FATHER!" Thor's loud voice boomed through the throne room.

"Wheres Loki?" Odin answered

"That's the problem father. He wouldn't return." Thor said shamefully

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes father, but he won't come back!"

"Is Heimdall able to see him?" Odin was puzzled knowing very little about Equestria except what was in the book they found in Lokis' empty cell

"No, strangely enough Heimdalls' eyes cannot see this realm."

Odin rubbed his head and sighed "Thor... we cannot leave him in this mysterious realm... if he reeks chaos across it and they come after us because of it, well we don't know what forces we would be dealing with..." Odin says worriedly

"Oh, I wouldn't worry! They're equines!" Thor smiles even he thinks it quite amusing

"What? They're horses?"

"More like colorful, silly, ponies!" Thor replies bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"THEN WHY WOULD LOKI BE THERE?" Odin can't help but yell he is quite confused, ya know?

" Well... I assume world domination wouldn't be too difficult..." Thor says standing still, he's still surprised of his fathers outburst.

"Thor you must make Loki come home... we can't have him in another realm!"

"Well father, the main problem seems to be the Pinkie of Pies!"

"Hmm?"

"It appears Loki has made himself a friend!"

"Loki? He has charmed his way into getting a friend? No he probably used magic." Odin says mostly to himself

" I don't think he's leaving without her." Thor says ,quickly getting bored of the conversation.

"Her? A female equine?"

"Ermm yes I do believe!"

"Well! We can't have Loki in another realm, and so if he won't come back... we'll have to persuade him." Odin says with a smirk

"Wait what do you mean father?"

"Get the Pinkie of Pies and bring her here, them he will have to come back if he really cares."

"IT WOULD BE MY HONOR!" Thor booms

"No son. Not yet. In one week do so. I wish to see if comes home himself, for I do not wish to resort to capture." Odin claims

"Of course father." Thor says walking away

'_Loki, please return..._' Odin thinks

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Equestria

xxxxxxxxxxxx (Twilights house)

" How do the rest of your friends know about Loki? I thought he never met them." Spike asks

"Well I may have told them yesterday at the park, when Pinkie was missing of course!" Twilight says organizing her books. Again.

"Oh, okay, what does Pinkie see in him though?"

"Not sure Spike. But you know Pinkie she can see 'good' in everypony." replies Twilight, emphasizing her sarcasm on 'good'

"Alright, well I'm gonna go help the CMC!"

"Okay, have fun" Twilight says while concentrating on her books.  
XXXXXXXXXXXx

( At Sweet Apple Acres )

" Maybe we should at least give him a shot..." Fluttershy says interrupting AJ, Rarity, and RDs' conversation about Loki.

" Darling are you serious?" Says Rarity with a shocked expression

" Well maybe there is a reason he was acting that way when Twilight saw him, moving can be stressful." Replies Fluttershy looking away

"Well I don't know bout' y'all but I'm willing to give him a shot." Says Applejack

"Eh I got nothing better to do." says a stretching Rainbow Dash

"Alright fine, but when he turns out to really be a jerk, I told you so!" Rarity says exasperated

"Okay, lets investigate tomorrow, at umm... eleven." Shy responds

"Okay!" says a perky AJ

"Whatever" Says RD putting her shades on

" hmpff, fine" Rarity says strutting away

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N hmmm I wonder how this will go and nope no Loki or pinkie in this chapter :O**


End file.
